A Blue Balloon
by Momogirl5555
Summary: Ever since Kendall broke up with Jo, he's been seeing Logan in a new light. Will he make a move?


**Hey, guys. This is my first Kogan story so I hope I do a good job! It's dedicated to Bigtimeloganlover. Well, onto the story!**

Kendall stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to get up. Logan sat up and looked over at Kendall's bed. "Hey, get up. It's morning."

Kendall felt a pillow smack him in the face and he sat up quickly. He glared at the smirking Logan and he felt his heart crawl up in his throat. Logan's hair was sticking up on one side and his chocolate brown eyes sparkled. He looked so cute... He shook that thought out of his head. He'd been thinking things like that ever since he broke up with Jo and it was starting to creep him out a little. "W-What was that for?" Kendall asked trying to keep his voice even, though it didn't work very well.

Logan noticed and titled his head. "You okay, Kenny?"

"Oh- uh- yeah. I just- I gotta go." He said quickly as he jumped out of bed and ran into their bathroom. He sighed and paced back and forth. "I do not like Logan, I do not like Logan, I do not like Logan." _Yes, you do,_ a voice said in the back of his head. He growled in frustration and ran his ringers through his hair. "Do not." _Do too._ He gently thumped his head on the wall repeatedly. "I (thump) don't (thump) like (thump) Logan!" He growled. _What are you saying?_ the voice asked. _Give up. You know it's true._

He heard a light knocking. "Kendall?" Logan said timidly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He stopped and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'll be out in a second." He raised an eyebrow. His voice sounded higher and quavery, like he was about to faint.

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay. You'd better be decent, because I'm coming in there." Logan slowly opened the door and Kendall looked at him. Logan's eyes widened as he looked at Kendall. The blond was pale and he had a stubborn look in his eyes. "Look, you're not okay." He walked over to Kendall and put his hands on his shoulders. Kendall felt tingly where Logan had his hands._ If only he moved them down a little farther..._ Kendall shook his head. _Will you stop that?_ He yelled at the voice in his head. He imagined the voice raising its hands in defense. _Hey, you know you want him to. _Kendall mentally glared at it. Logan led him back to his bed and laid him down. "I'm going to take your temperature. Wait here."

There's something wrong with me. Kendall thought as he stared at the door. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew he had a crush on Logan. He flipped over on his stomach and groaned into his pillow. He had fallen in love with Logan. Girl-loving Logan. This was going to end badly.

Logan walked in a few seconds later with a thermometer. "Open up." he said to Kendall in that voice that made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Kendall flipped over on his back and Logan leaned over him with the thermometer. Kendall opened his mouth and Logan stuck it in.

Kendall was enjoying this more than he was letting off. Logan was just so caring and smart. He wanted to kiss him so bad... The thermometer beeped and Logan leaned down to read it. Kendall had to bite down on it really hard so he wouldn't rip it out of his mouth and replace the thermometer with Logan's tongue. Logan frowned and tried to pull it out of his mouth, but he was still biting it. Logan raised an eyebrow and Kendall released it. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Well, you don t have a temperature and you have your color back, I guess you were just tired or something, right?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

Logan patted his shoulder and got up. "Hey, I'm going to the pool, wanna come?"

"Nah. I just want to stay here for a while." Logan nodded and walked out of the room.

Kendall walked out into the living room and began pacing. "What do I do?" He muttered.

He heard a door open and Carlos giggled, "Stop it, Jamie." A few seconds later, James walked out of the hall with a smiling Carlos snuggling up against him. James saw Kendall standing there and said, "What's up, Kenny?" Kendall looked up and started to talk but he shook his head. James walked over to him. "You can tell us. We won't tell anyone."

Kendall took a shaky breath and continued pacing. "Well, ever since I broke up with Jo weird things started happening..."

"Like...?" Carlos asked.

"Well... I-I've started noticing things about Logan. Like, the way he smiles, the way he snores, the way his eyes catch the light no matter where he is... He just- started taking my breath away and I have to fight the urge to kiss him every time I'm around him." He noticed he was shaking, but he wasn't cold.

Carlos smiled wider. "Awww! Our little Kenny's in love with our little Logie!"

"Yes, but Logan likes girls. He doesn't like me. I'm afraid when I'm around him, I'll just lose control and kiss him." Kendall stared at the floor and watched as a tear fell from his eye.

James smiled. "Oh no, he doesn't. He's had a crush on you since the 3rd grade. He told us in the 8th grade, because that's when we got together and he realized he wasn't the only one who didn't like girls."

Kendall looked up hopefully. "Really? But, how do I tell him? I tried to talk about it but, my throat goes dry and I say something else."

"Put it on a balloon. Logan loves balloons." Carlos suggested. "If you can't say it, write it."

Kendall smiled and pumped his fist in the air. "That's awesome! I'm gonna go get a boyfriend. Thanks, guys."

They smiled and waved as Kendall closed the door.

_~Ten minutes later~_

Logan sat by the pool with his eyes closed. Why hadn't Kendall been himself that morning? More importantly, why didn't he tell Logan what was wrong? Kendall trusted Logan as far as he knew. His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was from James. _Watch out for a blue balloon, P.S. Remove the Shades! I fell on Carlos. Good timing, though ;)._ Logan raised his eyebrow and put the phone back in his pocket. He took his shades off and looked around. Sure enough a blue balloon was floating towards him. He walked over to it and pulled it down to see what was written on it. In sloppy handwriting it said, _I love you, Logan. Will you be my boyfriend? Meet me in 2J ~Kendall_

His mouth was open and it slowly turned into a smile. "Yes!" He jumped, turned 180 degrees in the air and ran as fast as he could to the apartment. He burst through the door and saw a worried looking Kendall sitting on the couch and wringing his hands. He looked up as Logan stood in the doorway. He smiled shyly and Logan returned the smile with a giggle. He ran over to the couch and sat down on his lap, still facing Kendall. Kendall was slightly shocked but Logan saw how much he wanted to kiss him in his eyes. Logan leaned forward and happily obliged.

Kendall slowly turned to the side and leaned back so Logan was laying on top of him. At that moment, neither cared if anyone walked in. Kendall wouldn't even care if Katie walked in on them. He put his arms around Logan and slid one up his back to run it through his hair. he pulled it and earned a quiet moan from Logan. It sent a chill up Kendall's spine.

When Logan pulled his head up for air, Kendall said, "So, is that a yes?"

"Hell yeah." Logan said breathlessly as he continued to kiss his new boyfriend.

**I love that ending. I can just imagine Logan saying that :) Hope you guys like it. R+R**

**~Momo**


End file.
